


fight me (i love you)

by BlueSilence



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: BAMF Pearl, F/F, Rated M for some language but mostly for sexy themes, with swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSilence/pseuds/BlueSilence
Summary: Garnet accepts Pearl's challenge to spar because she's Garnet and she sees the future. And the future looks...exhilarating.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic can standalone from Learning To Be. However I admit that in my imagination, this happens sometime later in the same universe.

If pressed, Pearl would agree that Garnet was technically her second great love because no one can deny Rose's role in Pearl's life. Pearl would also vehemently object to the implied comparison however, as she'd feel it is a disservice to the uniqueness of her loves. Garnet herself would probably smirk and say no, she was  _technically_  the third, because Pearl also loves Science and Garnet would never deny her that. 

Science was in the way she talked and questioned, the way her senses devoured and assessed the world. It was in the way she kissed, the way she would systematically find everything that drives Garnet up the wall and repeat the results. It was in how she fucked, like she was testing how much Garnet could take of the infinite permutations of all the variables (her hands, her mouth, her thigh, and on and on) until she was satisfied with the outcome (Garnet vividly recalls feeling wrecked and panting in the middle of one of her fountains, more than once). Yes, Garnet would never deny Science its place in Pearl's life.

As for Rose...well that mess is why Garnet did not pursue Pearl for thousands of years. Garnet is intimately familiar with love  _and_  with what Rose's many paramours did to Pearl. She wanted a relationship with the same level of dedication as the one she embodied, and Pearl was not ready to have that with her. Not until she could let go of Rose. That would take some time, a boy named Steven, Sardonyx, Greg, and a human with pink hair.

Garnet's first clue as to her readiness was when Pearl asked for a spar. Garnet agrees and Pearl meets her that morning at the skyarena with _swords_. It had been ages since Pearl had used anything but her spear outside of the children's training and Garnet could not have held back her grin if she tried.

Because a confident, determined Pearl with a sword in each hand was a _revelation_ of lethal grace and mastery of her craft.

They met eyes, Pearl's expression was cool but her gaze was electric. Garnet felt currents spark inside her in response. A vision of a future presented itself to her. An epic fight. A hot kiss. A conversation. Pearl was ready to be a knight--a vocation she had once loved for its loyalty to principles and honour before it had been tarnished by her self-perceived failures--without Rose. She was ready to have conviction without Rose as an excuse. More kisses.

Garnet summoned her gauntlets, eager to begin. They began the sparring session as Pearl, her once instructor, often did in the early days. Without warning.

The fight is long and glorious. Long enough that Steven finds them, watches with stars in his eyes, and realizes he should get Connie. He has no cell reception and makes the difficult decision to fetch her with all expediency. They are exchanging a complicated series of blows when he arrives on Lion with Connie, Amethyst, Lars, and bags of donuts in tow. They scramble to get to front row seats and begin to munch except for Lars, who's looking somewhat queasy after all the portal jumping. Steven gives Lion his favourite popsicle, sans plastic.

Pearl and Garnet disengage and exchange fond smiles over their family before settling back into their rhythm. They know each other too well to let the other land a decisive blow and the result is a dance. Garnet feints to the left and finds Pearl ready for her uppercut, deflecting her fist with a sword and a whirling leap that ends with twin slices at Garnet's throat. Garnet is ready and already flipping backwards. Pearl follows and tries to press her advantage of superior footing but is forced to dodge a swift strike from long legs when she dares.

It goes on like this into nightfall, Steven and Connie giving commentary until Connie and Lars have to go. Amethyst and Steven fall asleep against a slumbering Lion.

It ends with Garnet on her back and Pearl straddling her waist. They are panting; Pearl leans against the sword buried into the tile next to Garnet's ear, Garnet dismisses her visor. They stare at each other and grin until the exhilaration bubbles from them as breathless laughter. Garnet surges upward to hug her and they roll along the floor, silly and playful until they almost hit the sword Pearl had sacrificed for her win.

It's in pieces and Garnet, holding Pearl atop her and away from the sharp mess, says, "Oops. Sorry."

Pearl plants a hand on her shoulder and says "Nothing to forgive" against her lips.

They fall into another rhythm. They kiss like it's another dance, giving and taking, pushing into each other with sensual intent. They do not fuse, both aching for the feel of each other against their skin.

Garnet feels electric everywhere they touch. Lithe fingers cradle her jaw and the nape of her neck. One of her own hands finds soft pink locks while the other traces the adorable dimples on Pearl's back, fingers sliding beneath her ribbon.

Pearl licks into her mouth and suddenly Garnet is dizzy with the heady sensation. She moans, unabashed, and tugs Pearl closer. Close as they can be without melting into Sardonyx.

Pearl pulls away, just enough to study Garnet's face with hungry eyes and the desire to induce that sound again. She makes note of the technique and the slight tremble of the fusion's thighs. "Is this okay?"

"Yes, Pearl," Garnet breathes. She leans up for a quick peck and a playful nip at Pearl's lips. "More than okay."

She stares at Garnet's own well kissed lips and gives into the possessive urge to sink her teeth into the plump bottom one. Garnet moans and something in Pearl jolts with excitement, thoughts clouding further with carnal thirst. She increases the pressure, slowly, unknowing of her own goals until Garnet whimpers and grinds against her thigh. Pearl grinds back. Pearl is dizzy with want. Want for more of those sounds from that velvet voice. _More of Garnet_. But her plan! Her plan to show Garnet that she was ready and willing to love her wholly and without reserve. This was not part of the plan!

Somehow, she manages to regain some measure of sanity, gently easing her hold and tenderly soothing the bite with her tongue. She presses a soft apology against her cheek and thumbs the line of her jaw. They meet eyes and Garnet marvels at the heat flushing Pearl's cheeks blue. "I'm sorry I got carried away. I'm doing this all out of order. I meant to woo you slowly. I was going to ask you to dance on the beach and prepare a picnic with that pie you like and-- and-- I've bitten you like an animal!"

Garnet shushes her, not wanting to wake the three slumbering in the stands and finding the apology unneeded, though appreciated. Garnet turns so that she could lay Pearl beside her, away from the shards of her broken sword. Pearl looks up at her with chagrin and sees Garnet with the most salacious grin on her beautiful face. "You can bite me any time." She blocks Pearl's attempt to hide her face in her hands and kisses her again. Garnet never wants to lose the privilege. "Anywhere."

Pearl makes a sound between a strangled moan and a whimper. Garnet inches closer, all three eyes sparkling with mischevious delight and affection. "I also bit you first." She presses her smile against Pearl's knuckles, nipping softly at the skin. "I'm not opposed to being wooed more later either."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

They leave the youngsters and the swords such as they are and sojourn to the temple. Pearl's room, with its hidden spaces vieled by water and magic, is where they find themselves tangled in each other. Pearl never explains about how she feels like she can be a knight again. Instead she smiles softly and asks with all sincerity, "May I court you?"

Garnet grins and replies, "I already love you."

Pearl doesn't quite cry but her eyes are wet and her voice is thick but strong when she confesses, "I love you too. I want to show you how much."

There is a breathless moment where they both pause over the innuendo of her sentence. Garnet is dizzy with all the sexy, delicious futures they could have but she takes a deep breath and looks into her suitor's anxious, blushing face.

"I didn't mean-- that is I would love to but--"

Garnet kissed her warm, very blue cheek and held her closer. "I know what you meant, Pearl."

Garnet felt a smile against her collarbone. "You always do."

They stay there for a time, just breathing each other in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't decide if I should write in the smut or not. 
> 
> Yes or no?


	2. nothing (hurts) like love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first fight as a couple. 
> 
> sex, angst, fluff, sex, sex, sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I was convinced. Hopefully I've delivered.

Garnet enjoyed being Sardonyx, with all her grande magnificence and controlled power, but there was something to be said about seeing Pearl bite her lip as she twisted astride her, feeling so wet and hot against her abdomen.

It's addicting, to see her writhe and gasp when Garnet lets her thumb find her clit, her other hand guiding her hips when they stutter. She makes sure the sensitive bundle of nerves does not escape the tight circles she makes, slowly increasing the pressure, the speed, just as her lover likes.

Pearl pants. She bends into Garnet's ministrations, fisting the already rumpled sheets beneath them as she tries not to rut too violently against firmly muscled abdominals. She whimpers, almost keening, and does not hide her face in the lovely chest in front of her. She knows Garnet loves to watch her cum.

Garnet's eyes devour the way Pearl's body goes taut and the overwhelmed absence of sound that is her silent scream. Garnet does not stop. She surges upward, manouvering until Pearl has her shoulders pressed into sheets and her legs are clinging to Garnet's hips as her thumb works her faster, pushing her mercilessly into another orgasm. And another when she shoves her fingers into Pearl's convulsing channel, so sensitive, so receptive, as it always is to being fucked after having her clit played with.

They settle slowly, Garnet holding Pearl close and enjoying the occasional jerk of lithe hips when she jostles and strokes her lazily. It takes time, but Pearl eventually loosens her hold around Garnet's shoulders and hips and lets her shift away enough to withdraw her hand. Garnet rolls off, slinging her arm across her eyes, and screwing the upper one shut tight.

She didn't want to see the future right now, where she would undoubtedly be apologizing for how rough she had been. Shame eclipsed her anger and her eyes watered. She bears down on them harder, refusing to cry.

A soft kiss finds her tense jaw. Gentle hands pry her arm from her face. There is a palpable pause but Pearl lets her have her tears, not wiping them away, simply carding soothingly through her hair and laying gem to temple with her.

Pearl is thinking of earlier that week, when they were Sardonyx at the Strawberry Battlefield. A place that held many bittersweet memories for her. A place of triumph and despair and love and anger.

It was anger that Sardonyx had latched onto. Garnet, Ruby, and Sapphire had seen flashes of her memories and could not let their anger at Rose go, and Pearl was angry at them for being angry over something she had not meant for them to see. Together they were angry at the corrupted gem that kept destroying the sacred place where so many had died. Sardonyx dispatched it with a particularly vicious blow to the head, just before they fell apart.

They had said nothing. Garnet had bubbled the gem and made her way briskly to the pad. They warped home and Pearl had disappeared into her room before Garnet could say anything.

For two days, they didn't see each other. Pearl stayed in her room and Garnet went swimming when every vision of the future gave her this outcome. Even the paths where Garnet burst into the pale gem's room simply ended with Pearl insisting that she needed time to sort through her thoughts, please. Garnet took the time to meditate on her own reactions.

Now, here they were, on the third day. Having fallen into bed as soon as Garnet had invaded her space in the heat of their long awaited argument. Their first as lovers.

"I'm sorry." The taller gem spoke first.

Pearl took a moment to gather her thoughts. "I'm not sure I was really mad at you."

Garnet turned towards Pearl curling into herself, not quite feeling ready to entwine with her lover. She shook her head against the pillows and the hand in her hair that refused to be dislodged. "No, I mean I'm sorry about our argument too but I'm so sorry about being so rough. You don't deserve being hurt like that. _Ever_."

Pearl blushed and glanced away, to where her fingers disappeared into dark curls. She massaged at her scalp lightly, thumbing a still tense jaw. Gathering her courage, she met her eyes confidently. "I liked it." She said quietly but firmly. "You're right, though, we shouldn't try to hurt each other through sex. _Except_ ," Pearl stated quickly, before Garnet could interrupt. "I'm not sure that's what you were trying to do." She searched her multicoloured eyes. "That's not how you felt like."

"No," the fusion's voice croaked, "I...was--am angry and jealous and I...wanted to prove I was better. I didn't want you to be Rose's or White's but _mine_." Pearl had never seen Garnet so devastated. Tears made fresh tracks over her face and into the sheets. "And I am _so deeply sorry_. You are your own gem, Pearl, please believe that I know and respect that."

Pearl allows herself to ruminate on her answer, knowing that Garnet didn't want to be forgiven as much as she _did_ want to be. Knowing that Garnet _needed_ her to be certain of her response. "Yes, I know I am my own gem, and yes, I believe you." She kissed her softly, reassuringly. "I understand what you mean because you are the literal embodiment of Sapphire and Ruby's love and though you are more than the sum of their parts, as I am more than a pretty pearl, I want _you_ , Garnet, so selfishly to be... _mine_ , as you said. At least in this bed."

They share a smile, tentative and feeling slightly silly but oh so light. "I am very much inclined to let you have me."

Pearl blushed deeper, admitting, "And I really did not mind being... _yours_ in that way." She kissed the fusion deeply, until they were panting again, Garnet's leg thrown over Pearl's hip. Pale fingers traced up a thick, muscular thigh to rake nails over the plump cheek of her ass and back down. Garnet shivered as Pearl whispered hotly against her neck, "It seems I like it rough."

Garnet groaned--but dammit, they still had plenty to communicate about!--and reluctantly said, "Wait! Wait, the argument, you--ah--said something about not--" Garnet cut off as clever fingers found her nipple.

With a sigh, Pearl took one last nip at her collarbone before shifting back up so they were eye to eye once more. She worded the conclusions that she had taken two days to contemplate carefully. "I think, if you had asked me about it, I probably would have told you about that day with Steven at the Strawberry Battlefield without such," she pauses, "anger." A large hand begins to rub comforting circles on her back. "What really enraged me was that the choice was taken from me and that it was getting in between us. We couldn't even stay fused for very long, after."

"I," Garnet resisted the urge to scour the futures, simply letting herself talk honestly, "have always been a bit angry at Rose. I understand, mostly, why she did what she did but there is a part of me that never could forgive Rose for how she hurt you with her paramours or for how she left us to deal with the universe without her. I never wanted to be the leader. I never wanted Steven to inherit our war. Yet here we are and your memory just sparked those little grudges and," tricoloured eyes studied Pearl's attentive gaze, "I could feel how distraught you'd been and it made me angry."

"Can we please just agree to not misdirect our anger at such things at each other?"

"Yeah."

Pearl rises up to her elbow.

"Can we also outline this agreement better at a later date?"

Garnet pulls her over her body.

"Most definitely."

"Wonderful."

They kiss and it _is_ all kinds of wonderful. The things Pearl can do with her tongue make Garnet lightheaded, her senses narrowing down to where they touch. Sharp, thrilling currents of sensation spark from her body straight to her gems. She drags them across a smooth back to relieve and feed the growing tension in them and Pearl shivers, moaning into her mouth.

"I love you," Garnet declares against her lips.

Pearl shifts back, just enough to beam at her lover. Her hands travel from flushed red cheeks to receptive nipples. "I know."

Short bursts of the futures present themselves to the fusion and Garnet moans as much from what she sees as she does from how talented hands fondle her breasts. Slow and firm, with clear intention. "Yeah?" She can't help but prompt, wanting to know which toecurling response Pearl would choose.

"Yeah," she plants a hand on the mattress as she leans up, "because you never wear your visor to bed." She kisses each lid before capturing Garnet's lips again, distracting her enough that the knees she insinuates between her legs are accomodated as an afterthought. The graceful way they parted and caught her thighs from underneath, forcing them to part also, was therefore a sudden delightful display of prowess. Pearl scooped her up by her ass, strong fingers massaging the flesh, and pulled her hips flush with her torso. She took a nipple in her mouth as soon as it was level with her, and held her close.

They met eyes, Garnet's half lidded with lust and Pearl's wide with affected innocence, her nose buried in the softness of Garnet's breast. A moment of tenderness passes over them and Garnet cradles her neck with one hand and runs fingers through pink hair with the other.

Pearl teases her nipple gently with her teeth, then presses a kiss and a smile against it. "I love you."

Plump lips quirk up. "I know."

A delighted laugh crinkles up the corners of aquamarine eyes. "Yeah?"

"Because you notice the little things."

They share a kiss interrupted by their laughter when Pearl, with her dancer's poise, rolls abruptly back and to the side, so that Garnet's back was once again against the sheets. A strong hand, which had cradled her head and softened the impact of the fall, pulls her into a proper kiss.

"I want you on your stomach please." Garnet feels herself clench at the heated words at her ear, anticipation curling pleasantly in her belly.

Garnet smirks and says, "Alright."

Pearl backs off and Garnet somehow makes the simple act of turning around an erotic show. She turns, the arm in front of Pearl flexing toned muscle as it takes her weight, her other hand taking the time to smooth the sheets underneath her. She stretches languidly as she lays down, enjoying the blue eyes admiring her form. Garnet settles slowly, ass just a teasing little bit high in the air.

Pearl narrows her eyes, resisting the temptation to slap it. Instead she decides to tease the tease.

Lithe legs straddle the fusion's waist but no weight settles on her body. The particularly sensitive back of her neck feels feather light touches. Fleeting little sensations that have Garnet bowing her head forward in acceptance, baring her neck to her lover's pleasure. The touches grow firmer, now recognizable as nails tracing the notches of her spine, branching off to etch designs on the planes of her skin. Soft lips and heated breath find her neck and shoulders. The nails turn to warm fingertips trailing currents of electricity down her flesh, then to hands massaging her lowerback.

Pearl shifts her weight onto her hands, knowing her lover was more than capable of handling it. She lowers herself carefully, relishing Garnet's gasp when they meet hip to hip, until her hard nipples brush her back. She stretches up, pressing her body into her willing captive and grinds the toy strapped to her hips into the curves of her ass. She whispers, "Do you remember the first time we used this?"

Fuck yes Garnet remembers. Her hips jerk with the memory, hands grabbing fistfuls of the sheets. Shapeshifting was never Pearl's forté, but oh could the gem drive a dildo.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Hands palm Garnet's ass, finding the gluteus maximus of her holographic construct and rubbing the tension from the hardworking muscle. "You looked so gorgeous on my fountain, like a sculpted madonna given life." The hands part her cheeks and Pearl finds her dripping wet as she dips slowly inside. Garnet groans and tilts her hips up, giving her better leverage. Pearl slips in to the hilt and just rocks against her for a moment. "I'll never forget how you moaned my name." The rolling hills and dips of silken skin and pliant, squirming flesh offered in front her have her feeling ravenous. "You felt so good I never wanted to stop."

They find their rhythm. Slow, deep strokes to start, Garnet meeting Pearl thrust for thrust. Then Pearl changes the angle just enough to drag the toy meaningfully against her sensitive front walls and suddenly Garnet's movements stutter, becoming a touch more desperate. The fusion stifles her moans and whimpers into the sheets when she's not pressing her forehead into them as she pants. It's not enough to push her over the edge and Pearl knows--Garnet knows she does--and it makes Garnet dizzy with want.

A hot wet mouth and blunt teeth caress and mark her back. Firm hands hold her hips exactly as Pearl wants them. Garnet feels ready to explode.

"Tell me what you want, Garnet." Soft words and silver tongue alight on her spine and her ears. "You'll have it."

"Your fingers--" Garnet gasps, as said fingers massage the sensitive dips of her hips. "--I want them on my clit." They slip into the small triangle between the bed and her raised loins. "Harder--ah--fu--circles please!"

Pearl smiles, loving when she gets Garnet to be expressive. Gasping, moaning, biting back obscenities and screams. Positively exquisite.

She holds her clit firmly between two knuckles, letting the fusion moan and writhe through her orgasm. Like a pendulum, they swing low into a languid rocking motion. Pearl lets her head rest on the curve between Garnets shoulders, breathing the moment in. The toy pushed quite deliciously on her own clit at this angle. She studied Garnet, watching her body for cues. The way that Garnet continued to sway into her despite her trembling thighs and shaky breaths was telling. Pearl put more weight behind her shallow thrusts, driving Garnet into the firm hand supported by the bed.

The pendulum swings back up.

Garnet arches into her, hand flying back to grab onto Pearl's ass as they rocked the bed. Pearl swivelled her hips and savoured her name falling from reverent lips. Sapphire's gem feels refreshingly cool against her.

They cum together like that, Pearl moaning into Garnet's spine, but do not cease. They let the momentum carry them into another exchange where Pearl sets an aggressive pace, inspired by Garnet's own ministrations on her person earlier. Garnet gasps and can't help how her body accepts and matches Pearl's attentions, every thrust pushing her clit into Pearl's steadfast hold. The motions she does with her fingers scrambles her mind and draws sweet cries from the depths of her. Pearl leans up, body plastered to body, and sinks her teeth into the nape of Garnet's neck. A growl that sounds vaguely like " _Mine_." precipitates her headlong tumble into release.

Garnet catches her breath, eyes pressed to the sheets. Pearl licks at her bite, and asks "Was that okay?"

"Yeah," she exhales.

Pearl gives her clit a parting stroke and withdraws her hand. She slides their toy out gently, treasuring the shaky sound that Garnet hums. She lets the harness dematerialize and sets the dildo aside to be cleaned later.

Garnet turns reluctantly to find Pearl licking her cum slick hand and can't help the low, emphatic " _Fuck_." that slips out of her mouth.

Aquamarine eyes sparkle at her mischeviously. Pearl smiles coyly and says nothing.

She lets herself fall into Garnet's arms, serene and sated. For now. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pearl with her Renegade Confidence is delicious. 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and the comments. You should know that your loveliness is what inspires me to share these little offerings I would be too shy to post otherwise. Really. Thank you.


End file.
